All Hell Breaks Lose
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: Takes place between All Hell Breaks Lose and Charmed Again.


Recap of All Hell Breaks Lose from the WB- Chaos ensues when Prue, Phoebe and Piper are exposed on live television as witches. In their risky deal with the dark side to turn back time and reverse their sudden fame, each sister faces certain death.  
  
Scene- Shax raises his arm, a burst of energy comes from it, Prue and Piper fly until they hit a way. The sisters lay there barely alive. No Phoebe to save them this time. She had made a deal to protect her sisters, but not realizing that it would most likely kill them. She herself didn't realize the consequences of her actions.  
  
"Cole, please warn my sisters and tell them I'm not coming back," Phoebe said, with worry.  
  
"I'll try," Cole said, as he shimmers away.  
  
Phoebe turns to Leo, who's been waiting for Phoebe.  
  
"Leo, go help me sisters," Phoebe said, as she hugged her brother-in-law.  
  
He orbed away with Phoebe looking on, wondering if everything will be ok.  
  
Phoebe thinks to herself, I hope I'm doing the right thing here. I don't want to do this, but if it helps my sisters, I've got to do it. I hope I'm doing the right thing.  
  
Cole shimmers back a few minutes later.  
  
"There's nothing I can do. They aren't letting me go," Cole said, as he looks into Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Phoebe said, as she began to cry.  
  
"Honey," Cole said, as he held her. "It'll be ok. You're with me now."  
  
"I want that more then anything, but I also want to be with my sisters. They are my life, my world.I don't know what I'd do with out them," Phoebe said, as she stepped away from Cole drying her tear stained face.  
  
**** Leo orbed in to see the train wreck that Shax left behind. Leo ran over to Dr. Griffiths to heal him, but he was already gone. Next, he ran over to Piper, and healed her. She noticed that he hadn't even tried to heal Prue yet.  
  
"PRUE! Help her Leo," Piper demanded.  
  
Leo moved closer to Prue. His hands above her chest, as a glow eminated from his hands. After several minutes of trying, he looked over at Piper.  
  
"Well, is she ok," Piper asked on the verge of tears. Knowing that Prue was already gone.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper. I can't heal the dead," Leo said, as he tried to comfort his wife.  
  
"NO! Damn it Leo! You didn't try hard enough. Heal her again," Piper yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can do," Leo said, as he again tried to comfort her, but she back away.  
  
"NO! You weren't supposed to heal me.Why did you heal me first and not her??" Piper asked.  
  
"I love Prue too. I am Sorry. I really truly am sorry. There was nothing I could do," as Leo pleaded with his wife.  
  
Piper got up to fast and was woozy. Leo helped her, but she quickly pulled away. She cried uncontrollably as she went up the stairs to Prue's room to be near her.  
  
Leo just knelt next to Prue.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you," Leo said to Prue.  
  
"It's ok Leo," A voice from beyond said. "It's ok!"  
  
"Who is that," Leo said as he rose to his feet.  
  
"It's me Prue," Prue said from a distant.  
  
Leo looked around the room, but there wasn't a soul in site.  
  
"Prue can I see you?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry.I'm going to be moving on soon, but I've got one more thing to do before I go," Prue said.  
  
"What is that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Please save Phoebe, they are going to kill her too," Prue said, as her voice echoed.  
  
Leo called out for Prue, but there was no answer. When he realized that he had to save her, he orbed out. He figured that Piper would be fine. A few minutes later he was in the underworld, right where he left Phoebe and Cole.  
  
She was sitting on the ground when he orbed in. When she noticed the blue and white orbs, she jumped up.  
  
"Leo," Phoebe yelled.  
  
Once he was fully materialized he began to speak. "Phoebe, we've got to go," Leo said.  
  
"I can't leave. I give them my promise I'd stay here to protect my sisters," Phoebe said.  
  
"The deal if void," Leo said, as vague as he could.  
  
"Void? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole said. "He means that one of your sisters is." as Cole stopped himself.  
  
Phoebe realized that one of her sisters had died anyway. She began to cry and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! My sister is dead," Phoebe said out loud.  
  
Cole helped her to her feet and comforted her until she was rational.  
  
"Phoebe, its Prue. She's asked me to save you," Leo said.  
  
"Prue is dead?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"There's no time to waste. We've got to get out of here," Leo said, as he grabbed Phoebe.  
  
Soon they were caught by other minions. Cole held them off long enough for them to orb away. Leo wasn't able to orb out. The source had magically altered the state of the underground.  
  
"Come on, I know away to get out of her," Cole said, as they followed him.  
  
A few days later, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo returned to the Manor the day of the funeral. Piper was a wreck, but she managed to make all preparations for Prue's funeral by herself.  
  
"Thanks for showing up when you did," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Piper I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you needed me, but I'm here now," Phoebe said, as she hugged her sister. 


End file.
